1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to material handling, and more particularly to apparatus that facilitates handling small parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pins, fasteners, washers, and similar components constitute a vital part of many manufactured assemblies. Consequently, for efficient production an adequate supply of such components must always be readily at hand.
It is well known for assembly plants to include shelves and cabinets of different sizes and shapes for storing small components. For example, large metal bins arranged into individual compartments are in widespread use. Each compartment has top, bottom, and back walls and two side partitions. The front of each compartment has a short barrier adjacent the bottom wall that partially closes an otherwise open front of the compartment. When the compartments have been stocked with the various components, workers have ready access to the components through the compartment open fronts. Storage bins of a wide variety of sizes and numbers of compartments are commercially available.
A problem associated with bin-type compartments is that they are difficult to stock with the desired components. Specifically, the components must be manually transferred from bulk containers to the correct compartments. The usual transfer method is by hand. A person grabs a handful of components from the bulk container, places his filled hand inside a compartment, and then drops the components onto the compartment bottom wall. That process is slow and costly. Depending on the size of the compartments and the number of components to be stocked in them, the person must perform the grab and drop procedure numerous times to fill a compartment. Invariably, the person drops some of the components, which means that more unproductive time is required to pick them up from the floor or perhaps from a lower compartment. Trying to force feed the components directly from the bulk container into a compartment usually does not work. Some of the force fed components inevitably miss the desired compartment and land either on the floor or in an adjacent compartment.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in the way storage bins are stocked.